disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspector Fix
Inspector Fix is the former tertiary antagonist in Disney's 2004 movie, Around the World in 80 Days. Role in the film In England, Inspector Fix is first seen detaining Phileas Fogg and his valet, Passepartout (Lau Xing) as they are about to embark on a journey around the world in eighty days for "violating the city's new vehicle code" with Fogg's horseless steam-powered carriage. After a few discussions, Fix ends up touching a hot piece of the machine and unintentionally sets it on and loose while carrying him along with it. After the carriage crashes, the machine starts leaking on the injured inspector head; making think that "his brain is leaking" and ends up getting knocked on the head with a falling heavy part of the machine. Later, Lord Kelvin, who saw the whole thing through a telescope, instructs Colonel Kitchener, the chief of Scotland Yard, to tell Inspector Fix to pack his bags and "go on a little trip" (inconspicuously following Fogg and his valet actually). Before the tenth day of Phileas Fogg and Passepartout along with their new friend they befriended on their second day of the journey in Paris; Monique LaRoche's journey by train to Istanbul, Inspector Fix is seen to have boarded on the same train as they have. When he enters the room where Passepartout is making tea for Fogg, first he doesn't recognize him until after a few moments later; along with Jade Buddha in his possession stolen earlier from the Bank of England. When Fix tries to arrest him, Passepartout tosses boiling hot water on the Inspector's groin and closes the door on his nose. Fix barges back in and tries to arrest Passepartout again until Passepartout defeats him with a few utensils and thanks to Fix's clumsiness as well. Then, Inspector Fix ends up almost falling out of one of the train's windows not before Passepartout tries to pull him back in while accidentally pulling out his shoes then socks and finally, letting him fall off the train. On the twenty-fourth day of the journey in Agra, India, Inspector Fix is seen exiting a men's room while noticing Fogg disguised as a Hindi girl trying to get in as well. Fix takes a "sudden liking" to "the lady" until he finally recognizes her as Phileas Fogg as Fogg tries to mutter some gibberish in a high-pitched voice and accidentally reveals his face to him. As soon as Fix recognizes him, Fogg closes the door on him and knocks him out. Later, Fix notices Passepartout landing next to him after being thrown away by a huge Black Scorpion thug working for General Fang, who also wants the Jade Buddha to take over his village in Lanzhou, China. Fix finally handcuffs Passepartout but ends up in a fight between him and the huge thug this time. Fix tries to warn the thug to stop or he will arrest him as well but cowers in fear when seeing how huge and tough the thug is and armed with chains. After avoiding getting hurt by the chains, Fix ends up getting hit on the leg by the chains instead. Then, Fix and Passepartout try to outrun the thug. Once the thug breaks through a wall of a building to catch up with them, Passepartout tries to open another door using Fix as a battering ram. Fix refuses on the head so Passepartout tries his feet only for the Inspector to get knocked on the head as the door is opened and then strangled by one of the chains of the thug. Once the thug has them cornered, Passepartout manages to defeat him along with Fix by putting on weight and letting the thug get severely knocked on a door. Passepartout and his friends manage to uncuff him and then disguise the knocked out and dazed Inspector as Phileas Fogg since all British soldiers are looking for Fogg and his valet for "robbing the Bank of England" ever since Fix recognized Passepartout as the bank thief along with the Jade Buddha. Days later, after a little misunderstanding and after coming back from India the short way, Inspector Fix returns to the Royal Academy of Science of England all beaten up and bruised due to having undergone some serious beatings and tortures by the English military. After Lord Kelvin realizes that Fix has failed his mission, he has Fix thrown out the window along with his luggage, which lands and breaks his left arm. Finally, on the eightieth (or seventy-nineth) day in England, Fix, now unemployed and with a cast on his left arm and a walking cane, tries to make his way through a crowd overlooking Fogg and his friends' arrest without proof just before they can reach the topstep of the Royal Academy of Science. When Lord Kelvin tries to have Fix gotten rid of by the Police, Fix reveals Kelvin's plans: "Buffoon, eh?! Is that the thanks I get for going half way around the world to stop Fogg for you, eh?!" Fix also justifies Monique's statement when she states that Kelvin also sent Fang to kill Phileas Fogg. Kelvin tries to deny everything and even has Kitchener, Lord Salisbury, and Lord Rhodes deny it as well only for them to get insulted by Kelvin for their incompetence. Finally, after getting fed up with him, Kitchener and the other lords finally reveal the truth about Kelvin's true nature. Kelvin then admits he did indeed try to kill Fogg but stills states that "he runs everything." Then, Queen Victoria arrives to the scene. When Queen Victoria sees him as the "naughty boy" he's always been for his "unsportsmanlike conduct, attempted murder, and trading of her arsenal for Buddhas," Fix and the others are seen nodding in agreement to his actions. Then, Kelvin tries to cowardly talk his way out of it and tries to run only for the Queen to order the Police for his arrest. After a few discussions and realizing that despite being day 80, in England, it's day 79, Phileas Fogg is appointed the new minister of the Royal Academy of Science and he and his friends make it to the top step of the Academy. Fix joins them and tries to congratulate them but then, slips. Passepartout tries to catch him by his cast only for the cast to slip right out of his arm and have Fix hilariously fall all the way back down to ground in pain and agony. Gallery Category:Around the World in 80 Days characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Police officers Category:English characters Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters